Lilly Truscott
Lily Truscott, played by Emily Osment, is one of the main characters of the show and is best friends with Miley and Oliver. During production, Lilly's name was Lilly Romero. Character Lilly is the best friend of Miley and Oliver and has been a huge fan of Hannah Montana since before she knew that Miley was Hannah Montana. Lilly was the first to find out Miley's secret when she snuck into Hannah's dressing room after a concert. Lilly is outgoing and often very loud. Her main catchphrase is Eep! which is used when something is very exciting. Also when something exciting she will do a happy dance or say Ooh! Lilly likey! or Ooh! Lola likey! when in her Lola costume. Although in the episodes Get Down Study-udy-udy and I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak, Lilly doesn't sound tone-deaf when singing, it was said in Song Sung Bad that none of her family could sing at all. Lilly loves skateboarding and is seen skateboarding into the Stewart's house numerous times. She also enjoys surfing. In the first season, Lilly is much more of a tomboy but in the second season, Lilly becomes more girly. She is picky about her appearance, wearing contact lenses instead of her glasses since they look better. She is in love with Miley/Hannah's shoes and likes wearing cool clothes. In the episode Mascot Love she tried out for the cheerleading team and made it, but it was never mentioned again. Lilly is also very dramatic and sensitive. Lilly and Miley argued because Lilly held Oliver's hand in pre-school so she could have his 64 pack of crayons with the sharpener, which Lilly says wasn't a crush but Miley says it was. Lilly did admit to having a crush on Jake Ryan but when she saw that he liked Miley, she encouraged Miley to pursue him. Joannie and Lilly were enemies since second grade when Joannie cut the string on Lilly's kite and popped Lilly's balloon. When Oliver and Joannie started dating, Lilly made an effort to like her and it was easy since the two found out how much they had in common, for instance, liking hockey. Lola Luftnagle Lilly often accompanies Hannah to her events using the alias Lola Luftnagle. In Miley Get Your Gum, Lilly called herself Lola LuFonda but has been known as Lola Luftnagle ever since. In the episode It's My Party and I'll Lie If I Want To, Lola told a few of Hannah's friends that she was "daughter of oil baron, Rudolph Luftnagle, sisters of socialites Bunny and Kiki Luftnagle. Lola normally wears very colorful outfits with a short wig and polka-dot headband. She occasionally wears a longer wig, and once used her dog Thor as an accessory in the episode Miley Get Your Gum. Lola has used many different colored wigs which include red, blue, pink, purple, and orange. *'Oliver Oken' - Lilly said that she held his hand in pre-school to get his crayons and insists she didn't like him. They are now best friends. *'Matt Marshal' - He was her date for a school dance in You Are So Sue-able to Me. Miley convinced her to get a make-over that turned her girly and he stood her up to the dance. They reconciled at the end of the episode but he wasn't mentioned again. *'Lucas' - They dated temporarily in My Best Friend's Boyfriend. Miley saw him cheating on Lilly with another girl but Lilly didn't believe Miley. To prove it, Miley (as Hannah Montana) flirted with Lucas who flirted back. He told Lilly (as Lola) that he already had two girlfriends but would dump them both for Hannah. Lola then dumped cocktail shrimp on his head. *'Jake Ryan' - In More Than a Zombie to Me he asked her to the 70's Dance after Miley turned him down. Since Lilly had a crush on him, she accepted. Although Miley and Lilly had an argument over him, Lilly told Miley to date him. Miley and Jake dated temporarily. *'Orlando Bloom' - Lilly mentions him a lot as her celebrity crush. Lola stalks and follows him whenever she sees him. She tells Miley once that she will be Lilly Bloom. She also later tells Orlando at Tracy (Hannah's friend)'s Putt-Putt party that Orlando has a great butt. Suddenly realizing what she said, she nervously pretends she said great putt. *'Jackson Stewart' - In He's Not a Hottie, He's My Brother, Lilly and Jackson admit to liking each other. Miley tries to keep them from dating by telling the other that they don't like each other. Eventually she admits that the two have a crush on each other and Jackson asks her out. At the end of the episode, Miley wakes up and it was all a dream. She asks Lilly if Lilly likes Jackson and Lilly says no. Family Lilly's mother and father are divorced. Her father likes bran muffins and is an accountant. In When You Wish You Were a Star it was said that she had a birthmark shaped like a poodle on her butt. Truscott, Lilly